La vengeance est à moi Toi aussi
by Kiiwii-XyAo
Summary: Blond. C'etait la seule indication qu'il avait au sujet de cet homme. /Rating M - NaruSasu/ Le souffle du yakuza effleura sa peau tandis qu'une langue chaude venait s'occuper de son lobe... /Révélations - Attractions/Je ne savais pas que tu avais de tels penchants sexuels Otouto.../Désir-plaisir / -haaan Na...Narutoo../Trahison-Vengeance/ Je pense que tu sais tout désormais...
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING :**Yaoi - HxH - Naruto dominant - Mots crus -scènes de sexe** explicite**

**PAIRING :** NaruSasu

**DISCLAIMER :**Les persos ne sont pas encore à moi...

**NOTE 1 :** Ça y est .. Je me suis lancé dans le **NaruSasu** avec un **Naruto Yakuza,** un **Itachi** avec qui j'attends de me marier, un **Orochimaru** toujours aussi vicieux et ...et...

Bref.

_Pour info : Tous les chaps de cette fics sont terminés._

**NOTE 2** **:** Désolée encore pour les 2 fics encore dans l'attente mais elles le resteront tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré mes chapitres coincés dans mon ancien ordinateur portable...tombé en panne. Ce sera pour bientôt.

* * *

_En attendant voici une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. Avec un peu de_** Suspense**_ et du_** Sexe**_ bien entendu.. (Hin hiiin hiiiiinnn *rire d'Orochi*)_

bref...

_Lisez et 'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez_** )**

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

**(S)La vengeance est à moi... (N)Tout comme toi...**

**.**

**..**

**...**

-Uzumaki Naruto...

Tout en susurrant, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du vieil homme qui se redressa sur son fauteuil en velours avant de croiser les mains sur son bureau.

Trois coups cognèrent contre la porte.

-Entre Kabuto

- Vous m'aviez appelé Maître ?

-Appelle moi Sasuke

-Tout de suite Orochimaru-sama

L'homme d'une trentaine année, aux cheveux teint de gris réajusta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et s'inclina par signe de politesse avant de se retirer.

Sasuke, pendant ce temps, fut interrompu de ses pensées lorsque Kabuto arriva dans sa chambre, sans frapper, comme d'habitude.

-Orochimaru-sama souhaite vous voir.

Que lui voulait-il encore? Se contentant d'un grognement, et sans même regarder son interlocuteur, Sasuke se releva, et se dirigea vers le bureau du vieil homme. C'était lui qui l'avait recueilli à ses dix ans, dès son arrivée en Chine, alors il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de l'accepter mais cela ne l'empêchait pas néanmoins de le détester. Mais celui qu'il haïssait le plus en ce moment était son grand frère qui l'avait vendu...

-Entre Sasuke.

Il entra dans la pièce sombre, observant d'un air détaché le vieil homme qui se tenait tout sourire sur son siège.

-Approche toi Sa-su-kee

Il était maintenant habitué à entendre son nom ainsi susurrer, avec cette sale voix mielleuse qui l'écœurait tant.

-Les vêtements chinois te vont toujours aussi bien. J'aime beaucoup celui que tu portes la... Est-ce celui que je t'ai acheté récemment?

-Oui...

Orochimaru passa un bout de langue sur sa lèvre inférieure tout en regardant le jeune homme de haut en bas...

-Bien...Je t'appelai pour te prévenir que je dois m'absenter la semaine prochaine avec Kabuto et quelques de mes hommes. Nous avons une affaire à régler au Japon...

-Uzumaki?

Orochimaru haussa un sourcil.

-Tu sais?

-Je vous entend assez souvent parler de lui et de votre souhait de le voir mort.

Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard vicieux du vieil homme.

-En effet ...

-Je peux régler ce problème moi même Orochimaru-san

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

-Je ne doute aucunement de tes capacités Sasuke mais ne te mêle pas dans cette histoire je te prie

-Je me suis entraîné assez durement depuis toutes ces années où vous m'avez gardé sous votre toit. Je me sens assez fort désormais. De plus, vous m'aviez toujours dit que je finirai par travailler pour vous une fois ma majorité arrivée. J'aurais mes dix-neuf ans dans quelques mois...

-On parle d'Un Yakuza là. Un faux pas et c'est la fin...

-S'il vous plaît!

Supplier...

S'il y avait bien une chose que Sasuke détestait faire c'était bien cela. Mais avec Orochimaru, il ne pouvait rien obtenir s'il ne le faisait pas. Le vieil homme aimait toujours voir ce jeune rebelle se forcer à se rabaisser de temps à autre. La preuve, un sourire narquois déforma son visage effrayant.

-Hin hin hinn... Tes yeux qui me fixent avec défi, ta voix pleine d'assurance...C'est pour cela que je t'ai toujours aimé Sasuke.. Ta détermination m'épatera toujours...

Un silence se fit.

-Bien... Si tu insistes tant. Je t'aurai prévenu. Naruto est l'un des mafieux japonnais les plus redouté... la moindre erreur te coûtera très cher. Et cela serait très regrettable de te perdre mon Sasuke... Mais si tu désires tant me servir je n'ai aucune raison de refuser.

Le servir? Hn... Si seulement ce serpent savait ce que le jeune homme avait en tête ...

- Je me doute que tu as du préparer ton plan. Mais n'oublies pas ce que tu as appris durant ces années Sasuke. Fais attention à ton identité et sois prudent.

Le jeune homme s'inclina face à son père adoptif, s'il pouvait appeler cet homme ainsi.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas Orochimaru-sama

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx**

_Tokyo 9h30._

Sasuke était enfin au Japon depuis hier soir. C'était la première fois depuis son adoption qu'il revoyait son pays natal. Il inspira profondément, respirant l'air de ses origines et ne put s'empêcher de laisser un infime sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. A vrai dire, il se sentait presque comme libre. Depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais voyagé et vu autre chose que la grande bâtisse d'Orochimaru. S'entraîner, apprendre les règles de la mafia, dessiner et méditer étaient devenus ses seules occupations. Pourtant, il avait fini par s'y faire. Jusqu'à ses 16 ans où il entendit une une discussion d'Orochimaru parler d'un certain Fugaku Uchiwa. Cet homme était son père et le savoir en vie lui avait redonné le courage de s'accrocher à la vie. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il voulait se charger de lui même de l'affaire Uzumaki, pour se rapprocher de son père.

Pour l'instant il lui fallait retrouver Naruto Uzumaki, l'un des Yakuzas les plus recherché et homme d'affaire extrêmement puissant. Le japon à beau être un petit pays, ce n'est pas pour autant que les Yakuzas courent des rues. Heureusement, qu'il avait fait ses recherches, et qu'Orochimaru lui avait donné quelques ce qu'il savait de vraiment pertinent pour l'instant, était que l'homme possédait la chaîne des hôtels de luxe des hôtels Rasengan. Paraissait-il qu'il emmenait souvent des filles de joies dans sa suite et paraissait-il qu'il allait la plupart du temps à celui qui se trouve dans le centre de Tokyo...

Pourquoi un homme si influent et recherché s'exhibait-il dans des lieux si publics? N'avait-il pas peur de se faire tuer?

Bon en tout cas, ça l'arrangeait pour l'instant.

Il se regarda une fois de plus dans la glace observant son reflet désormais féminin. Une jupette noire, un bustier rouge, un collier de perles, des bracelets clinquant en or plaqué, un chignon type chinois maintenu par des baguettes... Il n'y avait rien de plus ridicule. Cependant il ne pouvait pas dénier qu'il était attirant ainsi. Il imaginait déjà le regard brillant qu'aurait eu Orochimaru en le voyant ainsi. Il mit des boucles d'oreilles à pinces sur ses lobes non percées, et appliqua un peu de rouge à lèvres sur ses lèvres fines avant de faire ressortir ses yeux noirs d'un trait de khôl fin. Un peu de blush sur sa peau pale et le tour était joué. Son corps fin et peu musclé était un atout pour porter ce type de vêtement. Il se regarda encore et encore, jugeant le maquillage pas trop exagéré et finit par laisser ses mèches noires encadrer son visage opalin. Oui... il était sexy comme ça. Il enfila des petites ballerines noires et mit dans son sac à main des talons aiguilles qu'il enfilerait une fois dans la voiture. Il prit son portable, sa fausse carte d'identité et bien entendu son calibre 8 mm.

_11h30._

Ignorant les regards insistants des hommes sur lui, Sasuke monta dans un taxi, et se dirigea vers le Rasengan hôtel.

L'entrée était assez impressionnante. Un grand bâtiment, de grand escaliers de marbres, des décorations en or massif et le nom '_Rasengan'_ écrit en italique sur le haut de l'entrée. Il pénétra, dans le hall, ébloui par les lumières des grands lustres de diamants et comme perdu, jeta des coups d'œils dans toutes les directions afin de s'approprier le lieu. Des gens riches passaient ci et là, discutant ou riant. Des hommes d'affaires, des patrons d'entreprises et ministres séjournaient ici. Comment pourrait-il savoir parmi tous eu qui était Naruto? Il s'avança, cachant son regard méfiant derrière de larges lunettes de soleil et se dirigea vers le bar qu'il avait repéré. Il sentait les regards charmeurs des hommes sur lui et quelques peu curieux de certaines femmes mais s'en moquait. Il reconnut même à travers la vulgarité de leurs vêtements certaines prostitués, usant de leurs atouts pour charmer les hommes ici présent. Il se posa sur un tabouret, commanda un cocktail de fruits et garda les yeux rivés sur l'entrée.

Blond.

C'était la seule indication qu'il avait au sujet de cet homme. Et combien, bordel, de blond se trouvaient dans cette salle? Il ne saurait le dire.. Et puis l'homme avait peut-être changé de couleur pour maintenir son identité cachée...

_13h._

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé de place. Un miracle qu'il n'ait pas de crampes d'ailleurs... Ayant repoussé habilement certaines avances et continué de commander des cocktails jusqu'à ce que la serveuse, une blonde un peu agitée, lui demande ce qu'il attendait depuis tout ce temps. Il l'avait trouvé particulièrement impolie et s'était contenté de la snober du regard.

Soudainement, les voix se firent plus basses, les chuchotements fusèrent et les jeunes demoiselles s'agitèrent nerveusement. Le brun se retourna vers l'entrée cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Naruto Uzumaki était là...

Blond... C'était le cas de le dire. Cette chevelure dorée, dans le genre mal coiffée semblait si douce... Le Yakuza serra la main de quelques hommes, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Sa chemise blanche déboutonnée dans le haut, faisait ressortir sa peau tannée tandis que son pantalon de smoking Armani redessinait sa musculature... Cet homme était rayonnant, attractif. Il avait un truc, c'était clair! Mais ne dégageait rien de particulièrement dangereux. Juste un 'je-ne-sais-quoi' hypnotisant. Le brun lui même ne saisit pas tout à fait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de cet homme. Il le vit tourner la tête en sa direction et sentit son cœur se couper en rencontrant le regard bleu. Regard qui s'était fait amusé en un instant... Du moins c'est ce que Sasuke avait cru voir.

Le blond s'approchait de lui, s'avançant de sa démarche de féline, un sourire de tombeur aux lèvres, sa veste posée sur son épaule gauche, une allure de mannequin.

Attendez...

C'était un tel homme qu'il était sensé tuer?

Il baissa la tête en direction de son verre en le voyant proche.

-Une bière pas trop forte Ino

-Tout de suite Uzumaki-sama

Il était là... Prenant place à ses cotés...

-Pour vous Uzumaki-sama

-Merci Ino.

La jeune demoiselle baissa les yeux, sous le regard du blond et rougit quelque peu avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Sasuke n'osait tourner la tête, donnant l'impression d'ignorer superbement le blond. Celui-ci se mit à parler, une voix grave résonnant dans les oreilles du brun qui sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

-Bonjour toi.

Il finit par se retourner vers le blond, observant de plus près le visage de celui-ci. Merde, ce type était canon... Les yeux bleus rieurs l'intriguait. Était-il vraiment japonais pour avoir de tels yeux?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici...

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne s'en rendait pourtant pas compte mais son mutisme passait pour du mépris absolu aux yeux de Naruto qui était totalement en admiration devant la beauté mystérieuse qui se trouvait devant lui. Les prostitués ne servait qu'à l'égayer, finissant très très vite par l'ennuyer mais celle qui était devant lui était si... si... différente? Si particulière... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'appréciait déjà... Peut être son coté 'tu ne me domineras jamais enfoiré'.

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup... cela risque d'être difficile.

Le brun fixa Naruto. Il chercha à prendre une voix douce et finit par parler.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Le rire du blond s'éleva au grand étonnement du brun qui haussa les sourcils. Qu'avait-il dit de si drôle là?

-Ino sert moi une margarita pour cette jeune demoiselle je te prie.

-Entendu Uzumaki-sama

-J'espérais que tu ne sois pas muette.

-Voilà pour mademoiselle.

Sasuke prit le verre sans répondre à la blonde qui le toisait avec une pointe de jalousie.

-Tu peux goûter il n'y a pas de poison...

-J'ai pas très soif c'est tout

-Juste pour me faire plaisir...

Sasuke observa Naruto un instant et prit une gorgée sous le regard amusé du blond.

-T'aimes?

-Hn... C'est pas si mal

-Pas si mal? Hm... C'est ma boisson favorite.

-Je préfères la vodka

-Ah? Intéressant...

Tout en parlant, le blond posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse du brun qui se crispa un instant en sentant le souffle de Naruto dans son cou.

-Toi aussi tu m'intéresses beaucoup...

Il voulut sourire mais s'en empêcha. L'affaire semblait plus facile que prévu. Il n'avait plus qu'à jouer le jeu et hop son plan marcherait à merveille! De sa voix douce il répondit.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui...

Une langue chaude caressa son cou, lui donnant des frissons.

-Suis moi...

Tout en se redressant, Naruto lui prit la main et comme un couple, s'en allèrent jusqu'à la suite du blond sous les regards curieux de ceux présent.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Naruto posa sa veste sur un porte manteau.

-Installe toi je reviens

Sasuke observa la pièce, se demandant comment il réussirait à piéger le blond. Une chose était sure il ne pouvait pas coucher avec lui ni le tuer. Ah... il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le blond aimait tant faire les choses de façon visible et peu discrète. Cela rendait la chose difficile à ses ennemies. Plus il était accessible, plus difficilement il était touchable. Si Sasuke hasardait à le tuer à cet instant, son arrestation serait automatique. Les gardes rodaient, les cameras cachés le suivait et il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir en plein Tokyo comme un échappé d'asile sous le regard de tous... La situation se corsait.

Tandis que le blond s'affairait dans la cuisine, Sasuke ouvrit un tiroir se dépêchant de prendre en photo les documents qu'il apercevait. le cœur battant. il ouvrit la grande armoire en bois, commençant son inspection.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches?

Merde.

La voix s'était faite glaciale et Sasuke se retourna voyant les yeux bleus le fixer avec une pointe de dangerosité qui le fit frémir. Il ne devait pas jouer avec le feu.

Que pouvait-il dire?

-Excusez moi.. je ... j'espérais ..

-Tu cherchais quoi?

-Heum.. juste que je...

-Tu?

-Je cherchais des préservatifs

...

Le regard de Naruto changea, d'abord surprit, il finit par exploser de rire. Sasuke sentit ses joues brûler et baissa les yeux honteux... Que venait-il de dire là déjà?

-Hahaha! Tu es vraiment trop drôle toi... C'est ta première fois dans ce métier on dirait ?

Sasuke se contenta d'hocher la tête, n'osant plus relever les yeux vers l'autre. Il s'était humilié tout seul pour sauver sa vie.

Seigneur...Dieu...

Une bouteille de vin de choix en main et deux coupes dans l'autre, Naruto servit Sasuke et se servit lui même avant de s'installer sur le lit King size.

-Viens là.

le brun s'exécuta et attrapa la coupe qui lui fit donnée. Il fit semblant de boire ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se faire droguer et réfléchit à un échappatoire.

-C'est pas grave je te comprends..Je n'irai pas trop vite. Tu as quel age ?

-Dix-neuf. Et vous?

-Tu m'en donnes combien?

-Hm... J'en sais trop rien.. vous n'êtes pas vieux non plus... Vingt-quatre tout au plus.

-Bonne intuition, tu y étais presque! J'en ai vingt-trois

-Ah...

Au même moment le téléphone sonna.

-Une minute

Naruto s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, laissant son verre à Sasuke qui en profita pour diluer un comprimé dans la coupe du blond... Oh et puis un second en plus rendrait le mélange plus efficace. À son retour, Naruto s'arrêta au bord de la porte, le fixant avec avidité.

Le blond s'approcha d'un pas de félin, ignorant la coupe que Sasuke lui tendait et attrapa la main blanche de celui ci, le relevant lentement et scrutant son visage, avant de caresser de son pouce les lèvres du brun. Il approcha ses lèvres et embrassa doucement la bouche de Sasuke qui frissonna au contact...

Son premier baiser...

Le blond positionna une main derrière sa nuque, maintenant sa tête afin d'approfondir le baiser. C'était doux, habile, sensuel et chaud. Sasuke haleta quelque peu, sous l'effet ressenti et chercha se décoller du corps du blond, ne voulant pas lui faire sentir sa propre virilité en éveil.

Comment allait il s'en sortir ? Le blond allait le violer à ce rythme là...

-Je... je dois y aller...

-Pas déjà... Tu ne t'en ira pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé... Ok?

Le ton doux contrastait avec le regard dur et profond qu'arborait le blond... Ce regard qui ne voulait aucune désobéissance.

Tout en attendant la réponse du brun, Naruto passa sa main dans le dos de Sasuke, défaisant le lacet de son bustier qui tomba au sol dans un bruit doux. Le rythme cardiaque de Sasuke s'accélérait. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la commode, apercevant un pistolet et il commença à paniquer intérieurement lorsque Naruto alla tourner le loquet de la porte, les enfermant tous les deux dans la chambre.. Il devait fuir... Au plus vite.

-Maintenant il ne reste plus que toi... et moi.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Si c'est ta première fois j'irais doucement.

Les lèvres du blond se posèrent tendrement dans le creux de ses épaules.

Il devait vite s'en aller... Se rappelant des cours de théâtre ennuyeux qu'il avait eu avec ce satané Kabuto, Sasuke commença à se concentrer, ignorant les doigts habiles qui caressait cuisses, remontant petit à petit vers son intimité...

Il y était presque...

Des larmes coulèrent enfin sur ses joues et Naruto se stoppa, ses doigts à quelques centimètres de son érection.

-Que ?

Le blond l'observa, ses pupilles dilatés par le désir retrouvèrent leur formes normales.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-Je... je suis désolé Uzumaki-sama... Je...

Sasuke repoussa le blond, remit son bustier et s'en alla en vitesse, laissant le blond dans l'interrogation.

-Attends reviens!

Torse nu dans le couloir, Naruto courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais les portes se refermèrent à temps, au plus grand soulagement de Sasuke qui remit ses lunettes de soleil avant de remonter dans le taxi qui l'attendait patiemment et retourna jusqu'à son appartement.

Il avait eu chaud.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Jetant ses sales chaussures qui lui un faisait mal de chien, enleva son chignon et prit une profonde inspiration. Quelle aventure...

Naruto...

Il revoyait le regard du Yakuza lorsqu'il avait réussi à faire sortir ses fichues larmes. Comment pouvait-il avoir le courage de tuer un homme pareil? Ce type semblait si doux et compréhensif. Et puis quelle beauté. Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en ressentant les doigts effleurer sa peau. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'on le touchait ainsi... Si on oubliait les petits touchers vicieux d'Orochimaru sur lui de temps à autre, bien évidemment. Il sentit son érection se réveiller et ferma les yeux, se refusant de se finir à la main. Il finit par se calmer, en prenant de longues inspirations et s'essaya sur le lit.

Non...

Il ne réussirait jamais à tuer cet homme.

De plus, Naruto était dans une position telle où il ne pouvait pas essayer de tenter quelque chose sur lui sans prendre le risque de se faire tuer à son tour.

Il prit son portable et observa les photos qu'il avait eu le temps de prendre.

Mais il ne trouva rien de bon... Oh si... Sur un des documents, une lettre semblait-il, il put voir des adresses e-mail. 'Kyubi '. Il avait souvent vu ce mot. Sûrement était-ce son surnom? Il prit note de l'information mais cela ne l'aida pas plus. Il était seul... Et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'aider en ce moment même. Il lui fallait absolument revoir le blond. Que ce soit pour le plaisir de revoir son visage que pour le tuer. Peut-être devait-il tout simplement essayer de se rapprocher de lui petit à petit, jusqu'à obtenir sa confiance et prendre les informations nécessaire au sujet de son père et le tuer...

Il se redressa, prit une douche et son téléphone sonna.

-Sasukee

Orochimaru...

-Oui

-Alors... cette première journée ?

-Ça été

-Ah? Raconte donc!

-J'ai pu l'approcher

-Oh... Tu es très efficace

-Hn

-Je tachai de t'informer que ton frère est l'un des amis de Naruto. Essaie de rentrer en contact avec lui... peut-être cela facilitera t-il les choses...

-Itachi?

biip..biip...

Le connard avait raccroché.

Merde c'était quoi ça? Qu'est-ce que Itachi venait à voir dans cette affaire? Et ce sale serpent qui l'appelait en numéro caché. Il ne pouvait pas le rappeler ni le contacter pour mieux comprendre. Trop de choses étaient floues. Rentrer en contact avec son frère? Celui qui l'avait vendu ? C'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui demander. Et comment se faisait-il qu'Itachi côtoyait Naruto? Son frère était-il aussi dans la mafia?

Vêtu d'un sweat-shirt à capuche noir, d'un jean déchiré et de converses, Sasuke alla dans un cybercafé commençant ses recherches. Il tapa le nom d'Itachi. Et trouva que celui-ci semblait être un membre de la mafia japonaise tout comme son père mais il était impossible de trouver plus d'informations à ce sujet. A vrai dire il se demandait si son frère était toujours dans la mafia car les informations données dataient pas mal. Il réussit à choper des coordonnées après des heures de fouilles et les nota dans un petit calepin qu'il rangea soigneusement dans sa poche avant de s'éclipser chez lui.

Il regarda les numéros et adresses. Devait-il appeler ou se rendre sur place? Tout cela lui paraissait bizarre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se planter devant Itachi après dix ans d'absence en lui balançant l'air de rien ' yo Itachi! C'est Sasuke tu te rappelles ?' Et puis il haïssait son frère... Comment pourrait il jouer la comédie avec lui?

_Samedi soir, Tokyo._

_23h00_

Le brun se vêtit d'une robe de soirée noire, de talons de même couleur et rattacha ses cheveux en chignon haut retenus par une fleur. Il se maquilla et posa des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en or avant d'attraper un sac a main de soirée. Il appela un taxi et se rendit au Club Sharingan. C'était cette adresse que l'on donnait au sujet de son frère. Etait-il le fondateur du Club? Il n'en savait trop rien mais comptait bien en avoir le cœur net. Il arriva devant l'entrée, passa sur le tapis rouge et ignora les regards masculins sur son passage comme d'habitude. Le videur le fit entrer sans plus de chichis et il put pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la boîte. La musique retentissait et les gens s'amusaient de partout. Il se doutait que le plus intéressant devait se trouver dans le carré VIP... mais comment accéder? Soudainement, une main ferme l'empoigna... Il se retourna vivement pour voir...

-Naruto?

Le blond le regardait tout sourire, et se rapprocha de lui, murmurant dans son oreille.

-Suis moi...

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors pour un début c'est comment?


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing** : NaruSasu

**Warning:** HxH

**Disclaimer :** Nope pas de persos à moi dans cette affaire

**Chap précédent** : _Sasuke, quitte la chine pour retourner au japon afin d'y retrouver son père et tuer Naruto Uzumaki, le yakuza qu'Orochimaru rêve de voir mort._

_Il réussit à approcher le blond, l'embrasser mais s'échappe au moment de passer à l'acte. Après qu'Orochi lui ait brouillé les pistes en parlant de son frère Sasuke décide de partir à sa recherche. Le voilà désormais nez à nez avec le blond._

_Note : Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Chapitre 2**

**...**

**..**

**.**

-Naruto?

Le blond le regardait tout sourire, et se rapprocha de lui, murmurant dans son oreille.

-Suis moi...

Pourquoi ce type apparaissait-il maintenant?

Il se fit entraîner par Naruto à l'étage. Tout le monde le connaissait alors ce ne fut pas un soucis pour eux d'entrer.

La salle était spacieuse et il y avait très peu de monde. Un sol moquetté, des néons rouges, une musique douce et sensuelle, tout y était pour rendre l'ambiance intime... Surtout avec les quelques danseuses de pôle dance, très peu vêtus, dont les figures érotiques et lascives donnaient une petite touche charnelle à l'ambiance générale.

Le blond posa une main derrière le dos du brun, l'emmenant doucement vers lui.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour après le coup que tu m'as fait la dernière fois

Le blond attrapa deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau que tenait un serveur et en tendit une à Sasuke qui la prit silencieusement avant qu'ils ne s'installent ensuite sur les banquettes de velours noirs situées dans le fond de la salle.

-Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié ta fuite

-Veuillez m'en excuser mais je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à tant de précipitation.

Naruto ricana doucement ce qui fit lever un sourcil interrogateur à un Sasuke vexé. Le blond se foutait de sa gueule là?

-Quoi?

-Arrêtes de me vouvoyer s'il te plaît

-Hn... Ok

-Sinon... c'est vrai que j'aurais dû être moins entreprenant mais tu me faisais vraiment envie ...

Les perles bleues plongeaient dans ses yeux noirs, le déshabillant presque et il se sentit mal à l'aise d'être ainsi analysé. Sasuke porta une gorgée à ses lèvres cherchant à éviter le regard insistant du blond.

-Hm... D'ailleurs, tu ne m'a pas dit ton nom.

-Yuki*

-Yuki comme la neige? Ou plutôt Yuuki comme courage?

-A toi de voir

-Haha!Je dirais que Yuki comme neige est plus parlant...à cause de ta peau blanche...

Sa coupe de champagne dans l'une de ses mains, le blond caressa de l'autre, la joue opaline de Sasuke qui se tendit légèrement au toucher, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il sentit alors le bras du blond l'enlacer, rapprochant leurs corps, et frissonna légèrement en le sentant attraper son menton entre le pouce et l'index puis approcher ses lèvres des siennes sans le lâcher des yeux.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs bouches s'effleurèrent et le blond suçota la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke qui ne comprenait franchement pas pourquoi il se sentait fébrile.

-Toujours de si bonne compagnie Uzumaki

Une voix grave et sourde les interrompit au même instant et Sasuke leva les yeux vers leur perturbateur. De longs cheveux noirs, des traits fins mais dur, vêtu dans toute sa splendeur d'un costume Armani... Après dix ans, cet homme ne semblait pas avoir changé.

-Itachi-san! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir!

Naruto se releva, saluant amicalement le brun qui tenait un cocktail dans l'une de ses mains .

-Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, merci.

-Tiens... Itachi, laisse moi te présenter Yuki.

Prenant la main de Sasuke, Naruto l'incita à se relever, ce qu'il fit, peu à l'aise. Le regard noir de son frère se posa sur lui, semblant le pénétrer de tout son être. Il frissonna quelque peu mais ne laissa rien paraître. Itachi plissa des yeux, et son regard sembla quelque peu dangereux. L'avait-il reconnu ?

Non.

Impossible.

-Enchanté

La voix froide lui répondit tandis que son frère prit délicatement sa main qu'il baisa avant qu'un long échange de regards s'ensuive.

-Bon installons nous... Je vois que ton business marche toujours aussi bien

Sasuke les écoutait parler de tout et de rien. Il captait quelques informations, notant que son frère tenait un club de prostitué et en faisait un commerce qui semblait bien marcher.

-C'est une bonne chose que de savoir que tes affaires marchent à merveille. D'autant plus que ça fait un sacré moment que j'ai fait pas fait un tour dans ton bar

-Tu es toujours le bienvenue tu sais

Le brun ne manquait pas les regards d'Itachi sur lui. Le matait-il ou l'avait-il reconnut? À moins qu'Itachi le voit comme une proie pour son commerce de prostitution?

Au bout d'une heure, durant laquelle Sasuke voyait les jeunes demoiselles venir charmer les deux hommes à ses cotés, Itachi se releva, lui tendant une main qu'il regarda avec interrogation.

-Tu ne refuserais pas une danse ?

Naruto sourit l'encourageant d'une main dans son dos.

-Vas-y!

Avait-il vraiment le choix?

Lentement, Sasuke se releva, se faisant doucement entraîner par son frère sur la piste. Celui-ci était toujours aussi grand mais plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Une pointe de jalousie serra son cœur à la pensée... Son frère a toujours été mieux que lui.

Itachi posa délicatement une main sur sa hanche, rapprochant leur corps tandis qu'il enlaça leur doigts de l'autre main. Il se contenta de garder une main sur l'épaule de son frère et se laissa entraîner dans le slow. C'était bizarre. Il dansait un slow avec son frère, sous le regard d'un yakuza. Itachi ne parlait pas, se contentant de le fixer toujours aussi intensément. En voyant le visage de celui-ci s'approcher du sien, il crut avec horreur que son propre frère s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Mais l'aîné se contenta de murmurer sensuellement.

-J'aime la compagnie de beaux spécimens dans ton genre...

Un battement de cœur en moins.

Son frère le draguait...

Son putain de frère le dra-guait!

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage d'Itachi qui se colla de plus en plus contre lui, faisant descendre ses doigts sur ses fesses. Sasuke paniquait mais essayait de rester le plus calme possible.

Seigneur, il ne rêvait pas! Son frère le tripotait...

Il voulait lui faire une prise de kung-fu comme il savait si bien le faire mais devait se retenir. L'autre main d'Itachi se posa sous son menton, lui faisant relever son visage vers sa direction. L'aîné lui caressa tendrement la lèvre inférieure avant d'y glisser son pouce, allant au contact de sa langue.

Mais que faisait-il bordel ?!

Sasuke hoqueta involontairement lorsque les mains de son frère effleurèrent ses tétons à travers le tissu avant de descendre plus bas. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais Itachi était bien plus fort et lorsque la main agrippa son sexe, il ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Le plus grand eut un large sourire et se détacha de lui sans un mot.

Merde.

Il l'avait sentit...

Il avait sen-tit son sexe !

Le brun lui chuchota tendrement.

-Allons nous asseoir...

Il repartirent en direction de Naruto qui leur sourit de son air joyeux. Sasuke se demandait vraiment comment un grand enfant comme lui pouvait bien être redouté de tous.

-Je dois dire que Yuki est une très bonne danseuse

Sasuke baissa la tête refusant de croiser le regard insistant d'Itachi.

-Ah oui?

-Je dois y aller. Coupa Sasuke

-Pas déjà quand même!

-Si

-Donne moi ton numéro pour que je puisse te contacter

-Non donne moi plutôt le tiens.

Le blond se redressa, fixant Sasuke dans les yeux. Il sortit une carte de visite de sa poche et la tendit au brun.

-Dans ce cas, j'attendrais ton appel.

Le blond nicha son visage dans son cou humant son parfum doux.

-Tu me rends dingue... Je veux te connaître plus...

Le blond attrapa son menton entre son index et son pouce avant que la langue chaude ne caresse ses lèvres sucrées par le glose fruité qu'il avait mit. L'eau de Cologne du blond l'étourdissait quelque peu et les souvenirs de l'Hôtel lui revint à l'esprit, l'excitant par la même occasion. Le blond voulut joindre leurs lèvres ensemble mais Sasuke détourna la tête et se releva.

-J'y vais

-Nous t'accompagnons.

Les mains du blond sur son épaule, Sasuke se fit galamment escorter jusqu'à l'entrée du carré VIP. Le blond lui caressa les doigts une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser le laissant seul avec son frère. Itachi lui adressa un sourire... Cet enfoiré souriait un peu trop à son goût. N'était-il pas saoul par hasard?  
L'aîné se baissa jusqu'à son oreille et tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, interrogateur, il put l'entendre lui murmurer:

-Alors toi... J'ignore ton plan mais fais attention à toi Otouto..

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la lueur amusée dans le regard de son frère qui s'en alla sans un mot. Le brun resta coi un instant, ne sachant quoi trop faire. Comment était ce possible? Itachi l'avait reconnu... Il comprit pourquoi ce bâtard l'avait proposé de danser et lui et l'avait ainsi tripoté. C'était donc pour bien s'assurer qu'il était un homme.

Déboussolé et sous les nerfs, Sasuke descendit les marches et l'esprit flou, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Un taxi le déposa devant chez lui et alors qu'il se dirigeait jusqu'à son appartement, il fut pris d'une sensation étrange et se retourna vivement... Mais ne vit personne. Il se dépêcha de rentrer et prit soin de fermer son appartement à double tour.

Pendant un certain temps, il évita de sortir, restant pendant près d'un semaine chez lui, réfléchissant à comment faire évoluer son plan. Même si en fait il n'en avait pas vraiment, se contentant de tout faire au feeling. Mais à ce rythme là, il se demandait si on ne finirait pas par le tuer.

_Un semaine plus tard, 18h_

Sortant de son bain, il se posa sur le lit, observant encore et encore la carte de visite que lui avait donné Naruto. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre comment ni pourquoi il mourrait d'envie de l'appeler. Il avait beau se dire que non c'était un mauvais homme, un sale Yakuza cruel et redouté qu'il devait abattre dès que l'occasion se présenterait mais seul un sourire joyeux et des perles bleutées lui venaient à l'esprit... Il ressassa l'étreinte que Naruto lui avait donné dans le club en lui murmurant de l'appeler et son cœur se réchauffa.

Il songea alors au fait que donner rendez vous au blond serait une excellente idée pour mieux se débarrasser de celui-ci. Alors sans plus tarder il composa le numéro.

-Allô?

-Naruto c'est Yuki

-Ah Yuki! Comment vas-tu?

-Bien merci

- Alors, que me vaut cet appel ?

-Je me disais que l'on pourrait se revoir d'ici-là

-Oui bien sur! T'es libre ce soir?

-Oui

-Dis mois où je peux venir te chercher

Le brun réfléchit un instant tandis qu'il jouait négligemment avec son revolver.

-On peut se rejoindre à l'Hôtel

-Je n'y suis pas actuellement mais pourquoi pas... Dans ce cas, disons 19h OK?

-Ok

-À ce soir.

-Hn

Sasuke coupa ravi de constater que son rôle de femme lui facilite énormément les choses. Il devrait juste éviter que les choses lui retombent malencontreusement dessus.

Il alla se changer, enfilant une robe d'été courte bleue marine, dos nu et chaussa des ballerines à fleurs noires. Après un maquillage sobre, il mit des boucles d'oreilles en perles avant de se coiffer d'un chignon haut et d un serre tête assorti à sa robe. Il attrapa une sacoche et prit soin d'y placer son flingue chargé. En sortant, un pressentiment l'envahit sur le chemin. Il se retourna, persuadé d'avoir entendu du bruit derrière lui mais il n'y avait rien... Rien du tout.

Arrivé au Rasengan Hôtel, il se posta devant les marches du grand escalier de marbre. Les mains jointes devant lui, dans une attitude faussement innocente, il observa la rue attentivement et avec méfiance, notant les visages de chacun au cas où une tête lui dirait quelque chose.

-Bonsoir

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la voix suave résonner et aperçut un homme assez âgé sortir de l'Hôtel. Son regard concupiscent teinté de rouge se porta avec intérêt sur le brun tandis qu'un sourire étrange se dessinait sur son visage, dévoilant des canines pointus. Sa longue chevelure noire de lion retombait dans son dos tandis que quelques mèches noires voilaient ses yeux étirés tel un félin en quête de sa proie. Sa peau pâle faisaient ressortir les veines de ses mains fines ornées de bagues en or. Le brun fronça un sourcil , se demandant qui pouvait bien être cet homme. Il ressemblait sensiblement à Itachi et ce détail le perturba quelque peu.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

L'homme se léchouilla la lèvre inférieure, tout sourire. Un sourire que Sasuke qualifia d'effrayant.

-Souhaites-tu me tenir compagnie?

Une odeur forte en alcool et en cigarette s'échappait de ses lèvres, venant titiller les narines du brun qui plissa les yeux, méfiant envers l'attitude de cet homme.

-Yuki!

Cette voix...

Sasuke se tourna pour voir le blond, pantalon de lin gris et chemise blanche à manches retroussées, descendre de sa jaguar noire accompagné de deux gardes du corps. Le brun abandonna aussitôt le vieil homme qui venait de l'aborder. Arrivée devant le blond, Naruto devint rapidement rayonnant et un large sourire vint orner son visage tandis qu'il posait sa main derrière le dos de Sasuke en l'entraînant dans la voiture. Il ne manqua pas non plus de jeter un regard mauvais à l'homme derrière lui qui les observait avec un sourire malsain.

Celui-ci ricana sourdement avant de susurrer lentement. 'Naruto Uzumaki...'

-On va où?

-Dans mon coin favori

-Ah?

Au même instant, une sonnerie retentit. Naruto plaça son bras sur le dossier, derrière le cou du brun et resta au téléphone un long moment parlant d'affaires et travail.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent donc dans le fameux ''coin favori''. Les gardes du corps restèrent autour de la voiture tandis que les deux autres s'avançaient vers la rivière cachée par quelques buissons et arbres. Le soleil commençait sa descente et une douce brise vint caresser leur peau.

-Viens je vais te montrer un truc

Sasuke observa la main que Naruto lui tendit avant de la prendre, quelque peu mal à l'aise par la situation.

Le coin était isolé et le silence qui y régnait était apaisant. Marchant main dans la main sur l'herbe, ils finirent par se poster juste devant l'eau au bord de laquelle se trouvait un bateau à moteur. Ils y montèrent, saluèrent le navigateur déjà présent et s'installèrent à l'arrière. Le bateau démarra alors et Naruto attira le corps élancé du brun devant lui, entourant ses bras musclés autour de son torse tandis qu'il appuyait son visage sur son épaule.

Le souffle du blond effleura son cou mais Sasuke resta de marbre.

-J'espère que ça te plaît

-Hn. C'est plutôt calme

-Exact. C'est-ce que j'aime. Je viens souvent y observer le coucher du soleil. Comme là

-Hn

-T'en as déjà fait?

-Non c'est ma première fois

-Content d'être celui qui est à l'origine de ta première fois alors... J'espère pouvoir en réaliser d'autres...

Le sous-entendu créa quelques rougeurs au brun qui ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène.

Le blond sourit en voyant l'air mi-embarrassé mi-agacé du brun au sujet de sa remarque. Taquin, il posa une main sur la cuisse d'un Sasuke tendu, s'amusant à la remonter doucement sans jamais aller trop loin.

Sasuke se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de tuer Naruto sur le champ. Car il le pouvait très bien. Coucher avec lui, le tuer pendant l'acte ainsi que le conducteur et jeter les corps dans l'eau... Mais où et comment fuir? Les gardes du corps l'attendait et il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le centre comme ça. Il se sentit vite agacé en constatant que ses plans d'assassinats n'était pas assez bien calculés.

-Dis moi...

-Hn?

-Es-tu réellement une fille de joie?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Parce que je sais que chaque personne qui s'approche de moi a forcément un intérêt derrière la tête...Et tu pourrais très bien être là pour des raisons particulières. Une fille de joie se donne et s'en va mais toi tu restes

-Je pourrais très bien prendre mon temps avant de me donner à toi et partir

-Hm je vois...

-Quoi?

-J'aurais presque espéré que tu veuilles plus que te donner à moi et prendre ton argent.

Sasuke se crispa lorsque les doigts du blond se firent plus aventureux, remontant de plus en plus sa robe.

-Oses-tu dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance?

Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres de Naruto

-Tu es très énigmatique tu sais

-Hn. Et toi tu ne répond pas à mes questions

-Et toi tu déjoues les miennes avec habileté

-Hn...

Ricanant, Naruto donna quelques baisers dans le cou de Sasuke qu'il aimait tant grignoter.

Profitant de l'ambiance charnelle Sasuke joua le jeu.

-Et...tu habites vraiment au japon?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Il n'y a que des touristes qui vivent dans des hôtels

-Pas que...

-Au moins quatre vingt dix pour cent

-Et les dix pour cent restant alors?

-Cas divers.

-Et dans quelle catégorie penses-tu que je me trouve?

-Touriste

-Ah pourquoi?

-Pour quelqu'un d'aussi riche que toi tu vivrais plutôt dans une villa

Bien entendu Sasuke se doutait que Naruto n'était pas un touriste mais il fallait jouer le jeu pour obtenir des infos.

-Pa faux. Mais je vis bel et bien au Japon

-Et tu restes dans un Hôtel?!

Le ton de Sasuke fut clairement ironique.

-Ça arrive oui... Juste que ma demeure est beaucoup trop éloignée et que je voyage souvent alors vivre dans le centre de Tokyo m'arrange plus

-Acheter un appartement pourrait être aussi une bonne alternative pourtant

-Oui mais c'est un choix...et je préfère que les choses soient ainsi

- Et... aurais je un jour le privilège de pouvoir être invité chez toi?

Naruto sourit.

-Un jour peut-être...

La promenade sur l'eau se termina et tous deux remontèrent dans la voiture en direction du centre.

-Où doit-on te déposer?

-Devant l'Hôtel ça ira

-Donne nous ton adresse exacte Yuki

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée

Face à l'air méfiant du blond, Sasuke continua, feintant l'air gêné.

-Je vis dans une maison close et si je me fais raccompagner par vous je risque de me recevoir toutes les foudres des autres filles. La jalousie vous savez

-Oh...je vois.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Sasuke qui s'apprêtait à sortir se fit retenir par Naruto qui attrapa son bras et approcha leurs lèvres avant qu'un baiser chaud ne s'ensuive. La main du blond caressait ses jambes, et son torse à travers les vêtements, ce qui échauffa rapidement son corps et augmenta les fourmillements dans son bas ventre qui remontèrent à ses reins. Il étouffa un gémissement et Naruto se détacha, le laissant ensuite partir sur sa faim.

C'est quelque peu perturbé qu'il rentra chez lui. Mais en rentrant dans son appartement il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'un mot avait été glissé sous sa porte.

_''Si tu ne veux pas mourir, éloignes toi de Naruto, Uchiwa'_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, en relisant encore et encore le message inscrit sur un morceau de feuille déchiré. On le menaçait? Qui pouvait bien lui avoir écrit une chose pareille? Il repensa au fait qu'il se sentait un peu trop souvent suivi... Sûrement était-ce la même personne.

Il parti s'installer sur une chaise. dubitatif. Quelqu'un savait qu'il fréquentait Naruto... Son identité était donc dévoilée aux yeux d'une ou plusieurs personnes dont il ignorait l'existence. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester dans appartement même de déménager car si cette ou ces personnes connaissait son domicile, on le retrouverait dans tous les cas... Et ce peut importe où il décide de migrer.

Il songea à soupçonner son frangin mais rien ne l'amenait à pouvoir affirmer son accusation.

Le brun n'aimait pas ça du tout et voulut appeler Orochimaru. Il n'aima pas cet homme mais c'était pour l'instant l'une des seules personnes à qui il pouvait faire un minimum confiance. Mais avait-il assez confiance pour lui en parler?

Non..

Mieux valait garder tout ça secret et voir l'évolution des choses.

_Vendredi , 21h_

Vêtu de vêtements féminin, il sortit se promener. Il aurait bien voulu garder ses fringues de mec mais il préférait rester déguisé. Si une personne venait de découvrir sa vraie identité, mieux valait éviter que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.

Il partit donc au Tsukuyomi bar avec sa jupette noire et son chemisier à carreaux rouge et noir. Écouteurs aux oreilles, il lanç_a Never too late_ de **Three Days Grace** et remercia le serveur qui venait de lui emmener un café. Après une heure de détente, il s'en alla mais en arrivant près de la sortie, tomba nez à nez avec l'homme rencontré le jour de sa ballade avec Naruto.

Celui-ci semblait aussi l'avoir reconnu. Son sourire inquiétant ne quittait pas ses lèvres et son regard rougeâtre fit plisser les yeux de Sasuke qui se demandait si cela était une coïncidence pour que cet homme ait des traits semblables à son frangin.

L'homme lui bloqua le passage, portant un cigare à ses lèvres avant de susurrer lentement un:

-Bonsoir

-Bonsoir

Sasuke répondit froidement, soutenant le regard du plus vieux histoire de lui faire comprendre silencieusement de lui foutre la paix. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas comprendre le message.

-Souhaites-tu partager un café en ma compagnie?

-Non. Veuillez m'excusez, j'aimerais passer.

L'autre ricana. Un rire que Sasuke n'aima pas du tout. Mais finalement le passage lui fut cédé et il put enfin s'en aller. Il se demanda si ce type n'avait pas un rapport avec la menace qu'il avait reçu et les autres qui lui avaient été envoyés les jours d'après. La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit rapidement de ses pensées.

-Oui?

-Sasukee...

-Ah...Orochimaru-sama

-Ta douce voix me manquait tant Sasukee...

-...

Cet homme le dégoûtait vraiment parfois

-Alors dis moi où en es-tu?

-J'ai approché Itachi comme vous me l'avez conseillé

-Oh! Quelle performance! Et... vous avez discuté

-Non je n'ai jamais dit que nous nous sommes réconcilié

-Hm je vois..Très intéressant tout ça. Tu m'épateras toujours Sasukeee

-Pourquoi Itachi ?Que fait-il dans cette affaire?

-Ton frère en cache plus que tu ne le crois Sasukee.. Tout comme ce Naruto.. Ces deux là sont très dangereux et tu devrais te méfier d'eux au risque de te faire avoir mon petit Sasuke

Cette phrase ne passait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Mettre Naruto au même rang que son frangin?

Bon okay devait tuer le blond c'est vrai mais.. mais..il ne pouvait pas se mentir; Il appréciait quand même un peu le blond.

-Que voulez vous dire par là?

-Hin Hin Hin.. Il n'est pas nécessaire pour toi d'apprendre des vérités qui risquerait de te révolter inutilement Sasuke. Contente toi de faire ce que je t'ai demandé. Je serais encore plus fier de toi

-Entendu

-Parfait. Je te rappellerai très prochainement pour ré-entendre ta voix mon petit Sasuke... Hin Hin Hin

Le serpent coupa, laissant le brun quelque peu perdu. Qu'avait donc fait Naruto pour qu'il soit sensé le détester? Orochimaru venait d'éveiller sa haine. Une haine contre quoi? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'énervait. Car mine de rien songer à l'idée que le blond puisse lui faire quelque chose de mauvais, le fit mal au cœur et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_Dimanche, 17h._

Sasuke avait passé sa journée à dormir. Ennuyé, il enfila donc un slim noir, des chaussures de villes en daim et une chemise a manches courtes ainsi qu'une sacoche et sortit se promener. Il était parti dans le coin favori de Naruto, retrouvant le plaisir de la dernière fois et rentra chez lui tard dans la nuit.

Les rues de son quartier résidentiel étaient vide et le vent doux qui soufflait rendant le temps agréable. Les mains dans les poches, il prit un virage et arriva jusqu'à son appartement.

Encore cette sensation..

Il se retourna et vit une silhouette. Un frisson le parcourut et il préféra continuer de marcher comme si de rien n'était. Il était suivit mais il ne souhaitait pas se réfugier chez lui ce coup-ci. Il serra son flingue dans sa poche, comme pour se rassurer et hâta des pas. L'inconnu semblait lui aussi se dépêcher, décidé à ne pas le lâcher ce soir. Les corbeaux chantèrent une mélodie macabre et le brun sentit son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine tandis que les pas derrière lui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Qui était-ce? Que lui voulait-il? Il finit par courir, cherchant à semer l'homme. Il se cacha alors dans une ruelle étroite et sombre profitant de reprendre sa respiration. Mais cela fut de courte durée...

-Trouvé Uchiwa

* * *

**To be continue...**

**Yuki :**_ Neige en japonais. J'ai choisi ce prénom parce que d'après (http :__ w w w . __ )_

_Yuki signifie secrète, mystérieuse, vive d'esprit et d'action. (en bref hein Je trouvais que ça collait bien à notre Sas'ke !_

**Bon ben voilà le deuxième chapitre. Qu'en avez vous pensé?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous perso présent ici sont à Masashi

**Note:** _Salut salut! Ça y est je viens de rentrer après deux semaines de bonheur :p! Hélas les vacs sont finies! *sniif* _

_Bon allez, voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture! :)_

...

..

.  
**Chapitre 3**  
.

..

...

-Trouvé Uchiwa

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement en voyant son agresseur face à lui. D'un reflex, il sortit son revolver et le pointa en sa direction.

-Eh du calme ... Baisse ça!

-Qui es-tu? Qu'est-ce tu me veux?

-Baisse moi cette putain d'arme d'abord

Le brun plissa des yeux et s'exécuta, méfiant.

-Répond ou je te bute... C'est toi qui me suivait tout ce temps?

-Ouais

-Tu me veux quoi?

-Laisse Naruto tranquille okay?

-Pardon?

-Tu crois que j'ai pas capté? Depuis la fois où je t'ai vu avec lui au Rasengan Hostel, je t'ai suivi et j'ai épié tout tes mouvements.

Des yeux verts... de longs cheveux blancs, deux points de beauté sur le front vêtu d'un jean blanc ainsi qu'un t-shirt couleur peau, le jeune homme semblait malade avec son teint pale et son visage fatigué.

-J'ai compris ton petit cirque... Te travestir de temps à autre pour aller le voir... Hun

Il ricana à en faire frémir le brun qui gardait les sourcils froncés.

-Ton visage me disait quelque chose et J'ai enquêté sur toi... Si je pouvais me douter que tu étais celui qu'Orochimaru avait adopté...

Il toussa violemment, à s'en tenir la poitrine mais Sasuke ne s'en occupa pas. Qui était ce type ? Comment savait-il qu'Orochimaru l'avait adopté?

-Qui es-tu? Comment tu sais tout ça?

Le ton du brun se fit menaçant et il plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur, lui faisant cogner la tête contre celui-ci.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre?

Le brun pointa son arme dans le cou du blond.

-Si tu ne parles pas, je te tue

-Et alors? haha... Tue moi... De toute façon je vais bientôt mourir...

-Hein?

-Je suis gravement malade et j'en suis à ma dernière année de vie... Parait-il qu'il me reste moins d'un mois à vivre... Haha... Je suis bien heureux d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance à temps Sasuke...

-Comment sais tu tout ça? Qui es-tu?

L'autre se contenta d'esquisser un sourire.

-Un ancien pion d'Orochimaru, Sasuke... Tout comme tu l'es toi aussi... SON PION!

-Arrêtes de délirer !

-Haha... Crois ce que tu veux Sasuke Kuuuf kuuff... Orochimaru se sert de toi... Et il te jettera lorsque tu ne lui seras plus d'aucune utilité...

-Tu mens!

-Regardes moi Sasuke... Comment crois tu que je puisse avoir toutes ces informations et te mentir?

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir alors? Pourquoi es-tu d'abord venu me parler de Naruto?

-Parce que je l'aime

-...

Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'aime Naruto ... tout comme toi Sasuke, j'ai voulu m'approcher de cet homme qu'Orochimaru voulait tant mais pas pour les même raisons que toi. Moi je voulais voir cet homme qui réussissait à mettre Orochimaru dans des états de transe... Naruto était devenu son obsession... et j'ai fait comme toi, j'ai cherché à m'approcher de lui... J'ai tout donné mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à obtenir quoique ce soit de lui si ce n'est qu'une caresse sur la joue... hnhn

Sans savoir pourquoi le brun se sentait rassuré.

-Toi tu es beau...C'est la chance que tu as Sasuke... Mais prends garde à toi... Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores... Et si tu ne prends pas note de cela dans ton plan, tu risques de finir victime d'une tragédie... Tu risques de finir maudit Sasuke

Le brun desserra sa poigne du jeune homme qui toussotait de plus belle, s'appuyant contre le mur, une main contre son ventre. Il semblait souffrir.

-Que sais tu sur Orochimaru?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Sasuke... A toi même de savoir avec qui tu danses

Le jeune homme finit par s'écrouler au sol. Sa toux se fit de plus en plus violente, tandis que son corps se crispait de douleur. Sasuke se recula lentement, le voyant cracher du sang avant de tomber contre le mur, inconscient. Le brun s'approcha de lui.

-hey!

Il toucha sa tête et en la voyant basculer mollement sur le côté, il comprit. Il était mort...

Cette pensée fit frissonner Sasuke. Ce type était venu lui compliquer la tâche. Orochimaru serait-il un ennemi? Il s'abaissa face à l'autre et fouilla ses poches, espérant trouver des indices. Il ne trouva qu'une carte d'invitation décernée à un certain Kimimaro. Était-ce son nom? Il pensa que oui et lut la carte.

Il s'agissait d'une fête mondaine organisée le samedi soir à l'Edo Palace.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps inerte face à lui, observant le visage du dit Kimimaro. Pauvre type pensa t-il. Il hésita un instant à garder la carte mais finit par la prendre. S'il s'ennuyait à mourir ce jour-là, il pourrait toujours faire un tour.

Sur le chemin du retour, il pensa encore et encore aux paroles du jeune homme. Pourquoi disait-il qu'il était un pion ? De plus il lui avait bien dit avoir été lui aussi sous l'aile d'Orochimaru avant lui... Ce serpent planifiait quoi encore? C'était pourtant lui même qui avait décidé de se charger de cette affaire... A moins qu'Orochimaru ne se soit débrouillé pour tout organiser de sorte que lui même ne veuille se charger de l'affaire Uzumaki? Comment était-ce possible... Était-il si vicieux que cela? Était-il donc dans un piège? Qui était le mauvais dans cette histoire finalement?

Les questions rongeaient Sasuke. Entre son traître de frère qui l'avait vendu, son amant Yakuza, son père adoptif prenait lui aussi la place d'ennemi? C'était à s'en faire mal à la tête. Pourtant si ce Kimimaro disait vrai cela pourrait signifier que toutes les paroles d'Orochimaru devaient être à remettre en question... Peut être lui avait il mentit lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'Itachi s'était débarrassé de lui en le vendant? Sinon pourquoi lui avoir si gentiment sourit au club cette fois en lui demandant de prendre soin de lui? Non c'était impossible. C'était faux. Ce Kimimaro devait être juste jaloux de ne pas avoir eu l'attention nécessaire de ses proches. Mais l'image du jeune homme toussotant à la mort revint ... et ces paroles ' ne finis pas maudit Sasuke'. Le jeune homme semblait parler en connaissance de cause... La preuve il venait de mourir pathétiquement sous ses yeux. Des questions se battaient dans l'esprit de Sasuke qui se sentait subitement seul... Il repensa à Naruto et cela lui fit du bien...

Il ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit là...

Les jours passèrent et il ne savait trop quoi faire. Il évitait de sortir, ne voulant pas être reconnu une fois de plus et restait affalé devant la TV, à manger n'importe quoi, l'esprit tourmenté. Il avait discuté la veille avec Naruto, parlant de tout et de rien. Le blond lui donnait du baume au cœur, le faisant parfois rire avec remarques débiles. Parfois Sasuke avait l'impression que ce type le motivait pour avancer. Pourtant il représentait son objectif numéro un... Le tuer. Cette pensée commençait à se dissiper dans l'esprit du brun. Pourtant s'il ne le faisait pas que se passerait-il? Orochimaru l'abandonnerait-il ou le tuerait il? La rencontre de Kimimaro lui avait fait voir les choses autrement. Plus méfiant qu'avant, il essayait mettre clair à toute cette histoire mais trop d'éléments manquait au puzzle... Et puis y'avait son père...

Putain de merde!

Il jeta sa manette de xbox contre le sol et se prit les cheveux dans les mains. Il n'en pouvait plus!

_Samedi, 23h00. _

Sa soirée était d'un ennui mortel. Il regarda une fois de plus la carte de Kimimaro, se demandant s'il devait se rendre à la soirée ou non. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne risquait pas d'y trouver le blond, celui-ci lui ayant dit qu'il avait un rendez vous important aujourd'hui alors cela le rassura quelque peu. Et puis il pourrait se faire d'autres connaissances. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal d'ailleurs...Bien au contraire. Il enfila donc son costume Hugo Boss et se peigna les cheveux comme il put, laissant ses longues mèches noires encadrer son visage. Un peu de parfum, il se dirigea à L'Edo Palace.

Par chance le videur ne lui demanda pas plus d'informations que sa carte d'invitation. Il entra dans le manoir, ébloui par les fortes lumières. Une fête mondaine semblait battre son plein.

-Hey jeune homme!

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui se tenait à l'entrée.

-C'est soirée déguisée, tiens!

On lui tendit un masque qu'il posa sur les yeux avant de constater qu'effectivement tous avaient les yeux cachés. Comment faire connaissance avec des gens qu'on ne voyait pas?

Quoique c'est ce qui rendait le jeu amusant. Il partit au bar, sa place favorite, et commanda une vodka. Une jeune demoiselle vint à lui.

-Salut...

Sa voix aguicheuse agaça vite le brun mais il s'efforça de lui laisser une chance.

-Salut.

-C'est quoi ton petit nom?

-Secret

-Ah... J'aime bien les secrets moi

Elle l'ennuyait...

-Moi c'est Sakura... Tu peux m'appeler Saku-chan si tu veux!

Elle l'énervait vraiment.

-Tu sais qu'ici il n'y a que des grandes personnalités.

Ah un point intéressant.

-Ah oui?

-Ouais! Plein de gens connus mais qui gardent leurs identités cachées

-Et toi si tu ne la gardes pas cachée c'est parce que tu n'as aucune valeur alors?

Elle se frustra un instant, ignora la remarque et poursuivit.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose... Bref. Tu veux danser?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

C'était à lui de lui demander pourquoi... Pourquoi la faisait-il chier?

-Je n'ai pas envie de danser.

-Mais ça te fera du bien !

Ils se firent aussitôt interrompre.

-Saku-chan... N'embête pas nos invités...

-Mais non je ne l'embête pas... Il ne veut pas danser avec moi, j'en suis outrée!

Un rire s'éleva ...Un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Fous lui la paix Sakura

-Et toi Naruto, tu veux danser avec moi?

La jeune fille se colla contre le blond, ce qui agaça sévèrement le brun.

-Haha! Non pas pour l'instant.

-Allez, t'es pas drôle...juste un peu!

Mais elle était bouchée ou quoi?

-Bon d'accord. Juste une fois.

-Hmm je t'aime toi!

Le cœur de Sasuke se resserra en entendant le 'smack' qui suivit le 'je t'aime'. Il cru briser son verre mais se calma. Au contraire, il devait être soulagé que le blond se soit éloigné... Ainsi il ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Pourtant ça faisait mal. Une pensée lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit... Il n'était pas en femme ce soir. Alors si Naruto le découvrait, probablement il le haïrait ou même le tuerait en se doutant qu'il jouait double jeu. Ce n'était finalement pas si mal d'avoir ce ridicule masque sur les yeux.

Se sentant opprimé, et dégoûté de voir la rosée onduler avec Naruto, il sortit de la salle. Il se fit bousculer dans sa précipitation et perdit son masque. Prit d'un instant de panique à l'idée d'être à visage ouvert devant une foule de personnes aux visages cachés, Sasuke chercha son masque vainement, échappant aux regards curieux tournés vers lui. Il finit par abandonner le masque perdu, sûrement piétiné et sortit par l'arrière du manoir.

Il sortit une cigarette et en fuma une pour se détendre.

-Tu prends trop de risques...

Il se retourna violemment en voyant une silhouette sortir de la salle, le rejoignant. L'autre abaissa son masque et le visage de son frère se dévoila.

-Tiens

Il lui tendit un masque qu'il attrapa sans un mot.

-Qu'est-ce tu me veux?

-Rien. Je ne te veux rien Sasuke

-Alors laisse moi

-Pourquoi es-tu de retour au japon?

Le cadet eut un rictus et se tourna vers son frère.

-Ça te dérange vraiment hein... même me savoir sur le même territoire que toi t'emmerde c'est ça?

-Je t'ai juste posé une question

-Hun... Fais comme si tu t'intéressais à moi. Si tu me hais tant que ça, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir même vendu aux États-Unis ou en Russie? Au moins j'aurais été loin de toi, à ton plus grand bonheur! N'est-ce pas?

-Je ne te hais pas.

-Si! Tu me hais! Et moi aussi je te hais pour m'avoir abandonné alors que tu étais la seule personne qui me restait! Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ce que je fais ? Hein? Que je vienne au japon, que je me drogue, que je crève qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, dis moi?

L'aîné le fixait sans bouger et il se demandait même si c'était vraiment une once de douleur qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans ses yeux... Non Itachi avait beau être le plus impassible du monde il ne souffrait sûrement pas en ce moment. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait au maximum de se convaincre...

-Sasuke... J'ignore ce que Orochimaru a bien pu te raconter mais sache juste que je n'ai jamais cherché à t'abandonner. Je me suis énormément inquiété à ton sujet mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle de toi. J'ai pourtant espéré en avoir...

-Alors comment tu sais pour Orochimaru alors? Si tu savais qu'il m'avait adopté alors si tu voulais vraiment me retrouver, tu l'aurais fait!

-Je l'ai su il y a un an lors de l'un de ses appels. Mais cela ne te concerne pas.

-...

-Tout ce que j'ai fais était pour ton bien Sasuke. J'aurais espéré que tu ne tombes pas dans les mains d'Orochimaru. Je souhaitais t'écarter de toutes ces affaires mafieuses Sasuke... Alors déteste moi, hais moi... Pense ce que tu veux de moi Sasuke mais tu ne sais absolument rien. Tu ne sais absolument rien des gens qui t'entourent. La vérité est bien plus complexe que tu ne l'imagine. Alors contente toi de faire attention à toi

Au même instant Naruto arriva.

-Ça va Itachi?

-Hn.

-Ah... Je t'avais vu sortir depuis un moment alors je me demandais ce qui se passait

-Tout va bien. On parlait.

-Ah le jeune homme sur qui Sakura a craqué! Hahaha elle te cherchait.

Le blond tourna son visage vers Sasuke qui manqua un battement lorsque le regard bleu se plissa, devenant plus méfiant.

-D'ailleurs je ne te connais pas... Qui es-tu?

Personne ne répondit.

-Itachi? Qui est-ce?

Les deux bruns se fixèrent. Sasuke craignait d'être découvert par Naruto.

-Je lui laisse le privilège de se présenter lui même.

Sur ces paroles, Itachi se retira tandis que le blond resta un instant yeux dans les yeux avec Sasuke détaillant le visage du brun avec une attention particulière.

-Alors, qui es-tu?

La voix s'était faite impatiente mais Sasuke l'ignora et redressa son masque sur le nez avant d'afficher un rictus. Il était bien décidé à jouer pour le moment blond qui frémit en sentant son souffle contre son cou.

-À toi de trouver...

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se mêla à la foule. Naruto était resté incrédule un instant avant qu'un sourire carnassier se dessine sur son visage.

Sasuke sentait son cœur battre. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu. Mais que serait la vie si on n'y mettait pas un peu de piment parfois? Resté debout derrière un groupe d'homme, il aperçut le blond se faire entourer très rapidement par un groupe de femmes, éventails en main, toutes sourires. Habilement et délicatement, Naruto les délaissa de son plus beau sourire, les yeux toisant la foule avec attention. La musique changea laissant place à un tango. Une agitation se créa autour du Yakuza, chacun le poussant à effectuer des pas de danse avec un partenaire de son choix. Naruto voulut y échapper mais pour le plaisir des invités se lança au milieu de la piste de danse, le regard parcourant la foule. Il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier... Une vieille dame poussa ce qui semblait être sa fille, une jeune rousse d'environ vingt ans, au milieu de la piste afin qu'elle accompagne l'Uzumaki. Toute rougissante, elle se fit prendre la main avant de se faire entraîner par une succession de pas habiles et maîtrisés avec le blond. Le spectacle ne dura pas très longtemps que plusieurs jeunes autres se proposèrent, obligeant Naruto à refuser poliment. Assistant au spectacle derrière son masque, Sasuke sentit une présence derrière lui.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais de tels penchants sexuels Otouto

La voix grave tinté d'un ton moqueur résonna dans ses oreilles et surprit, il eut un mouvement de recul avant de lever la tête vers Itachi. Son aîné resplendissait vraiment dans son Yukata de luxe richement décoré. Ses cheveux longs et soyeux retombaient dans son dos et son visage pâle rayonnait tandis qu'à ses côtés se tenaient de jolies demoiselles,. Il pouvait capter le regard sombre caché derrière un masque de type théâtre tandis que les lèvres fines et douces se courbaient très légèrement dans une mimique amusée. Il fronça quelque peu les sourcils avant de rétorquer haineusement.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Mes penchants sexuels ne te regardent pas.

-Hm... Tu as certainement raison... Mais ses penchants sexuels à lui t'intéressent j'imagine...

Itachi pointa Naruto d'un mouvement de tête et un rictus se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il voyait quelques rougeurs de gêne colorer les joues de son cadet.

Oui c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question... Cela lui paraissait évident de croire que Naruto pourrait être attiré par lui en tant qu'homme ... Mais qu'en savait-il vraiment. Peut-être le blond ne cherchait qu'à l'avoir pour le piéger, tout comme lui souhaitait le piéger.

Il voulait questionner son frère.. .Oui il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il savait au sujet du blond... Mais non... non! Il ne pouvait pas demander ça à Itachi quand même. Il était sensé le détester. Et puis ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'étaient un peu parlés que cela signifiait qu'il s'était réconcilié... Oh et d'abord il avait un orgueil à préserver.

Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard noir de l'aîné tandis qu'il voyait son petit frère combattre ses émotions. Même si cela faisait dix ans, il connaissait que trop bien Sasuke... Étant le seul à être capable de lire en lui, il constatait que son cadet n'avait pas vraiment changé. Ayant toujours le même tic de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il souhaitait lui demander quelque chose. Mais là, Sasuke avait grandit et il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme n'ouvrirait aucunement sa bouche.

Préoccupé par ses pensées, Sasuke ne vit pas arriver la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux roses rencontré précédemment. Elle lui agrippa le bras avant de le retourner face à elle.

-Je vous ai retrouvé! Dansez avec moi!

Elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher celle là?

Elle colla son corps contre celui du brun avant de placer ses mains autour du cou de celui-ci.

-Allez !Bougez! Tout le monde danse.

Le son était plutôt entraînant et beaucoup de couples se lançaient sur la piste. Un sourire mutin, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Blasé, Sasuke fit semblant de jouer le jeu. Au moins elle lui fichera la paix après. Et puis surtout il pouvait ainsi vite repérer le blond. Sakura s'excitait toute seule, pensant amuser son cavalier qui pourtant s'ennuyait à mourir avec elle. Elle ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde et il ne saisissait pas pourquoi malgré cela elle continuait à s'acharner ainsi.

-Tu veux boire un truc?

-Je n'ai pas soif.

-Allons nous asseoir alors!

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux alors?

-Que tu me laisse tranquille.

Il l'avait blessé. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux verts. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Vaincue, elle lui lâcha le bras et le laissa s'en aller. Lassé, Sasuke partit s'adosser contre un mur après avoir pris une coupe de champagne servie par un serveur au cheveux roux et aux yeux de chats. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le sol, se perdant dans ses pensées. Il dressa donc le bilan de l'évolution de son plan depuis son arrivée au japon. En deux semaines il avait certes appris beaucoup de choses... Il n'en restait pas moins au même point de départ avec des difficultés en plus.

Récapitulons...

Son objectif numéro un, était de retrouver son père et se venger contre son frère. Quel type de vengeance il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi en fait... En attendant il avait retrouvé le frère mais pas le père. Oh et puis après ça il tuerait Naruto.

-C'est pas bien de faire pleurer les filles

Le brun releva la tête pour faire face à deux perles bleus qui le fixait avec malice. Il avait presque oublié leur petit jeu de cache-cache.

-Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'intentions.

-Pourtant Saku-chan semble offusqué par votre attitude si peu correcte envers elle.

Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur.

-Dans ce cas il serait temps d'apprendre à votre Saku-chan que l'on ne peut pas avoir tout ce que l'on veut.

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les yeux du blond tandis qu'un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il posa son avant bras contre le mur, aux coté du visage du brun avant d'avancer son visage.

-Ah oui...?

Sans lâcher les yeux bleus, Sasuke répondit dans presque un murmure:

-Oui...

-Dommage... Parce que je suis le genre de personne qui cherche toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite. Peut importe les moyens...

Les dernières paroles furent chuchotées au creux de son cou, tandis qu'une main s'était lentement posée sur son torse. Un frisson parcourut Sasuke qui sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Le blond le perturbait quelque peu.

-Sur de toi...

-Toujours...

Le visage du blond se fit plus proche, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas, leurs souffles se mélangeant presque. Des doigts vinrent se poser sur le masque du brun, s'apprêtant à le retirer mais d'un geste souple Sasuke stoppa le geste, faisant plisser les yeux bleus. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Yakuza qui s'avança lentement, voulant poser ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Mais plus rapide, Sasuke se retira à temps mais ne réussit pas néanmoins à s'échapper... Naruto l'avait habilement retenu par le bras et le tirait désormais contre lui, le dos contre son torse. Le brun se crispa légèrement en sentant les bras musclés l'entourer, tandis qu'un visage se nichait dans son cou.

-Ton odeur m'est si familière...

Un battement de cœur en moins dans la poitrine du brun.

Le souffle de Naruto effleura sa peau tandis qu'une langue chaude venait s'occuper de son lobe avant que celui-ci ne se fasse mordiller. Une de mes mains posée contre son torse se mit en mouvement,le caressant lentement à travers ses vêtements.

-Viens avec moi...

-Pourquoi dois je te suivre...?

Il sentit Naruto sourire derrière lui et tourna sa tête vers celle du blond, cherchant à le questionner du regard. Il le vit en train de le fixer intensément.

-Viens...

Le blond souriait, le regard mutin.

Oh et puis qu'est ce qu'il avait à perdre pour l'instant. Il suivit le blond et tous deux empruntèrent un long couloir sombre. Une fois éloignés de la foule dansante et plongés dans la pénombre, Naruto poussa Sasuke contre le mur surprenant celui-ci. Comme un félin, il se colla contre le corps du brun.

-Écarte les jambes...

**To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : Petit Lime - HXH**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Disclaimer**

-Masashi puis avoir la propriété de tes persos?

-Non

-Même pas Tachi?

-Il ne veux pas

-Pleaaase! *yeux de chiens battus

- Non.

T-T

**Resumé du chap précédent : **Sasuke fait la rencontre d'un 'individu qui lui affirme qu'Orochimaru se sert de lui mais il a du mal à y croire. Grace à une invitation trouvée par hasard il part à une soirée mondaine et retrouve le blond...

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Une fois éloignés de la foule dansante et plongés dans la pénombre, Naruto poussa Sasuke contre le mur surprenant celui-ci. Comme un félin, il se colla contre le corps du brun.

-Écarte les jambes...

La voix de Naruto semblait être plus rauque qu'il y à un instant et Sasuke sentait qu'il n'avait pas à discuter pour l'instant. Malgré cela il ne s'exécuta pas et voulut repousser le blond d'un coup de poing mais celui-ci fut habilement esquivé. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Naruto.

-J'aime les partenaires qui ne se laisse pas faire.

Et aussitôt, les poignets blancs se firent doulouresuement happer.

-Ca m'excite...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Ce que toi même veut en ce moment ...

-Hun... Parce que tu crois savoir ce que je veux?

Le brun ricana mais se crispa lorsque le souffle du Yakuza caressa sa nuque, et qu'une jambe vint se placer entre les siennes.

-Oui... je crois que tu t'impatiente de m'avoir en toi...

Un genou vint se plaquer contre son entrejambe le faisant hoqueter tandis qu'une courte vague de chaleur venait de le parcourir. Il voulut se détacher de l'emprise mais ne fit qu'augmenter la friction entre leur membres, faisant ricaner Naruto sous l'air peu satisfait de Sasuke.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités

Une des mains du blond bloqua son poignet blanc contre le mur, aux côté de son visage tandis qu'une autre se perdait sur sa nuque, remontant lentement a ses cheveux souples et noirs...puis l'élastique du masque. Le brun se débattit en même temps cherchant à échapper à Naruto.. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre voit son visage...

Trop tard.

Naruto le dévorait désormais du regard. Dans un silence inquiétant, il toisait chaque recoin du visage rougi avant qu'un drôle de sourire ne déforme son visage.

Le silence du blond inquiéta Sasuke qui se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser le Yakuza. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien le laissant dans le doute.

Naruto, lui avait déjà ôté son masque, dévoilant son visage à Sasuke qui frissonna en voyant le Yakuza de si près.

-J'aime beaucoup ton visage... Très mignon...

Mal à l'aise Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté déclenchant un petit rire chez l'autre avant qu'une main aventureuse ne se glisse dans son pantalon, titillant sa bosse à travers son sous vêtement. Il se crispa, positionnant une main sur l'épaule du blond mais celle ci se fit attraper rudement et plaquer contre le mur

L'air sauvage, le sourire carnassier, et les yeux plissés dans un regard dangereux.. Naruto l'hypnotisait. La main dans ses cheveux tira violemment sa tête en arrière, le mettant dans une position de dominé et offrant ainsi au blond le privilège d'observer toutes ses expressions. Une langue chaude vint caresser sa lèvre inférieure, avant que celle-ci ne se fasse mordiller puis lécher une fois de plus. Le blond prenait son temps, laissant leurs souffles se mélanger et le désir monter. Lorsque sa lèvre se fit sucer avidement par le blond, Sasuke haleta lentement sous l'échange, commençant à perdre patience.

-Ne retiens pas tes gémissements

Sa lèvre inférieure se fit tirer entre les dents du yakuza et au même instant un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque le genou entre ses jambe, se mit doucement en mouvement contre son membre. Le blond pressait son entrejambe fermement et habilement le faisant légèrement trembloter.

-Allez... laisse moi entendre ta voix

La température commençait à monter chez les deux jeunes hommes, augmentant leur désir et la tension sexuelle entre eux. La respiration de plus en plus hachée, Sasuke chercha à rapprcher ses lèvres du blond sans vraiment y parvenir.

-Hgn.. Naruto...

L'autre s'en amusait de pouvoir jouer avec lui et cela le frustra autant que cela l'énervait. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un échange endiablé, se caressant, se cherchant, se suçant, se dominant... Le souffle finit par manquer à l'Uchiwa qui chercha à stopper l'échange buccal mais cela ne semblait pas être de l'avis du blond qui maintenait fermement son visage, l'empêchant tout mouvements. Des fourmillements tordaient son ventre atrocement et sa poitrine s'abaissait de plus en plus rapidement sous le manque d'oxygène. Le brun mordilla la langue adverse pour faire comprendre a Naruto de se stopper mais rien n'y faisait. Au contraire, le blond bloqua ses poignets fermement en haut de son visage. Une main chaude se glissa dans ses cheveux, les ébOurrifant un peu avant caresser doucement son dos. Naruto le rendait fou en accélérant le frottement de son genou contre son sexe désormais serré dans son boxer. Le plaisir montait progressivement en lui, prêt à exploser. Il sentait son corps s'affaiblir, ses genoux trembler mais ne pouvait rien dire, à la merci du Yakuza qui souriait en entendant les gémissements étouffés du brun. Ce dernier ne voulait juste qu'un petit peu d'air... Respirer par le nez ne suffisait pas, les vagues de plaisir envoyés par son érection ne l'aidait pas. Il voulait juste une légère pause... juste un peu... Les yeux devenus humides, Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus étourdi... La musique jouée dans le manoir lui paraissait de plus en plus lointaine tandis que sa jouissance se faisait de plus en plus proche tout comme son évanouissement.

Han oui...Il y était presque..

Il allait jouir!

Mais le blond se stoppa à temps, le laissant reprendre son souffle et ses esprits... Mais si ce n'était pas bien difficile de récupérer de l'air, son corps était toujours frissonnant d'un plaisir non assouvi. Il était frustré. Naruto s'était arrêté pile au même moment alors qu'il aurait pu continuer encore un peu.. Juste un peu et il aurait pu atteindre la jouissance...

Le blond observait Sasuke, excité par la vue érotique le brun lui donnait. L'Uchiwa ne semblait pas se douter à quel point il pouvait être désirable...

Les mains impatientes du blond vinrent déboutonner violemment la chemise noire de Sasuke, cassant en même temps quelques boutons tandis qu'il grignota le cou pâle, le marquant à plusieurs endroits.

Le brun hoqueta lorsque son membre se fit durement saisir au niveau de la base.

-Tu es si dur

Il commença a frissonner... Ça faisait mal mais qu'est ce que c'était si bon.. Les doigts habiles le torturait en caressant si lentement son érection humide... Si seulement il pouvait mettre sa main en mouvement et le masturber... Mais Naruto maintenait toujours fermement son membre a travers son boxer avant de faire jouer son index sur l'extrémité de son sexe, faisant presqu'entrer un ongle dans son uretère...

-Haaa!

Il venait de tressauter... Le plaisir était intense... vraiment trop... Il voyait le blond le fixer de ses yeux étiré tel un renard affamé et laissa une plainte s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsque lentement son torse se fit griffer...

Non... non ... Pourquoi enlevait-il sa main de son entrejambe? Il voulait tant les sentir contre sa peau... Il voulait plus.. Ce n'était pas assez mais il n'oserai jamais le demander. Naruto se colla contre lui encore plus et en plus de l'érection du blond il sentit la forme de ce qu'il devina être un revolver. Oui.. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait à faire à un yakuza... Et étrangement, cette pensée le stimula de plus belle.. Jouer avec le danger était excitant.

Au même instant son dos s'arqua . Ses tétons venaient de se faire mordiller par le blond.

-Han.. ah..

Le plaisir se propagea dans son corps... Plus particulièrement son érection douloureuse.

-Ar..arêtes...

Les dents s'enfonçaient doucement sur ses tétons, créant des vagues de chaleur et des tremblements successifs.

-Na..Naruto... Merde!

Un bout de langue vint les titiller, le frustrant encore plus. Naruto remonta et suça son menton avant de le prendre entre ses dents puis de glisser deux doigts entre ses lèvres qu'il suçota avidement. Doigts, qu'il dirigea vers son membre, commençant à effectuer des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides mais celle ci se fit enlever par le blond, le laissant haletant. Celui-ci lui souffla doucement

-Non non.. Tu ne te masturbes pas...

Jesus ! Pourquoi donc?

Le blond souriait. Sachant pertinemment ce que voulait l'autre en ce moment même

-Hm?

Tout en parlant, Naruto glissa sa main dans le boxer du brun et le masturba lentement. Sa main s'imprégnant du liquide séminal, glissant de haut en bas doucement... trop lentement...

-Plus..plus vite!

-Veux tu dire que ce n'est pas bon comme ça?

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Naruto dirigea sa main plus loin, caressant tendrement les bourses qu'il massa d'un doigt humide, provoquant un spasme chez le brun qui ne put retenir un cri de plaisir franchir ses lèvres.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu...

Pourquoi posait-il autant de question bodel? Ne pouvait-il pas juste s'exécuter ?

-Hm?

-C'est pas assez! Finit-il par dire dans un souffle presque désespéré.

Le jeune Uchiwa sentit ensuite deux doigts s'infiltrer délicatement dans son intimité. La sensation était nouvelle.. Bizarre et agréable à la fois.. Il ne savait trop comment qualifier cette sensation mais il voulut très vite que Naruto accélère la cadence.. Il voulait plus. Mais le blond ralentissait, le frustrant au possible, l'empêchant d'être pleinement comblé. C'était de la torture et il voulait en finir...

- Haan!

-Tu me veux en toi?

-..Haa..

- Réponds

-Ou..ouais..

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il enfonça deux doigts supplémentaires à l'intérieur du brun avant d'accélérer le mouvement des vas et viens, faisant perdre la tête à Sasuke. Lorsque Naruto sentit les contractions du petit muscle autour de ses doigts, il les enfonça plus violemment et profondément, percutant durement la prostate du brun. Le corps crispé, Sasuke se retrouva victime d'un plaisir sans limite ignorant le sourire pervers du blond...

Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura mais lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il était désormais seul, son sperme s'écoulant entre ses jambes...

Il regarda au bout du couloir, entendant toujours l'animation de la fête bien que le son soit étouffé. Il se redressa, réajusta ses vêtements et récupéra son masque tombé au sol avant de s'éclipser rapidement et discrètement du manoir.

Une fois arrivé chez lui et douché, Sasuke s'essaya nonchalamment sur son lit avant de se prendre la tête ente les mains. Il venait de jouir dans les mains d'un yakuza bordel! Yakuza qu'il était sensé tuer! Il aurait pu en plus à ce moment la! Le tuer habilement avant de s'éclipser de la fête incognito avec son masque. Qui l'aurait vu?

Merde merde merde!

D'ailleurs pourquoi le blond n'avait-il pas cherché à connaître son nom?

Il venait de se mettre dans une sale situation à cause d'une putain d'affaire de sentiments et d'attirance pour un mafieux. C'en était pathétique. Il sortit une clope, et donna un coup de pied contre sa chaise qui tomba durement au sol.

Il devait absolument changer de plan au risque de voir les rôles s'inverser et se faire tuer. Valait mieux se concentrer sur son objectif premier.. Son père. Le brun se concentra donc cherchant comment faire pour obtenir des informations à ce sujet. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir le courage de demander à son frère.. Et puis de toute façon il doutait que ce bâtard coopère avec lui. Naruto semblait être la seule personne susceptible de l'aider en ce moment. Le blond était assez bine placé pour sembler avoir des informations sur une grande majorité de Yakuza. Et en plus, son père était connu dans le milieu alors il n'y avait pas de raison

Comment obtenir des informations à Naruto sans le lui demander?

Il sourit. Il venait de trouver la seule solution possible.

Sasuke cogita toute la nuit, à un plan et finit par s'endormir épuisé, des yeux bleus hantant ses rêves.

* * *

_Jeudi, 6h30, Tokyo._

_Première phase du plan : observation._

Vêtu de son sweat-shirt noir, un slim noir et de converses, Sasuke se dirigea vers le Rasengan Hôtel situé a Tokyo, sac au dos et lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il alla se cacher derrière un bâtiment, accroupi derrière un large ? sortant ses jumelles pour épier l'entrée. ne fallait absolument pas qu'il loupe le blond.

Le problème dans cette idée d'observation est qu'il ne savait absolument à quel moment le blond pointerait son nez. Cependant il était persuadé qu'il se pointerait à un moment ou un autre.

Les heures passèrent, aussi lentement que jamais et Sasuke s'impatientait mais restait vigilent. Lorsque l'agitation commença dans les rues de Tokyo, il se releva, s'adossant simplement contre le mur et sortit une cigarette, l'air de rien. De là où il était les gardes de l'hôtel ne pouvaient pas le voir.

_13h30._

Toujours aucun signe de ce fichu Yakuza. Il fallait être patient. Un peu trop même. Ennuyé, il alla dans le café situé en face du bâtiment, prenant soin de s'installer côté fenêtre afin de mieux observer l'entrée.

Son café vanille était terminé depuis un moment et il ignorait les coups d'œils du serveur sur lui.

_18h._

Une limousine noire se gara, attirant l'attention des passants curieux. Quatre gardes du corps en sortirent et restèrent positionné devant tandis qu'au même instant, il le vit sortir de l'enceinte de l'hôtel, tout sourire, téléphone en main. Ses épis blonds volaient au rythme du vent tandis que sa peau halée resplendissait derrière le chemisier à carreaux blanc et gris qu'il portait, faisant ressortir ses muscles. Le brun sentit son cœur battre à vive allure en le voyant... Ce même blond qui avait su attiser le désir en lui était là ... Il se ressaisit rapidement et sortit du café lorsque Naruto fut entré dans la limousine. Il enjamba sa moto garée pas loin et se mit à les suivre.

Le brun espérait juste qu'en suivant ainsi Naruto, le blond puisse le conduire inconsciemment jusqu'à sa maison. Il devait forcément en avoir une quand même!

Prenant garde à rouler à une distance bien éloignée pour ne pas se faire repérer par le chauffeur, Sasuke les suivit prudemment dans les rues de Tokyo devenant peu à peu sombre à cause du coucher du soleil. La limousine empruntait des chemins de plus en plus longs et sinueux et Sasuke se demandait jusqu'à quand il s'arrêterait. L'adrénaline montait en lui tandis qu'il espérait ne pas se faire repérer. Il commença à y avoir de moins en moins de véhicules et il ralentit la vitesse. Enfin la voiture prit un virage, et Sasuke les vit d'au loin se garer devant une villa blanche bordée par une large piscine. Pas loin, la mer et en face un semblant de forêt.

Il se stoppa donc au virage, se rangeant sur le trottoir et se dirigea vers les rangées d'arbres. Il sortit ses jumelles et put voir le blond sortir de sa voiture avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Était-ce là que vivait le blond? Ou rendait-il visite à quelqu'un?

En tout cas il n'avait plus qu'à attendre s'il souhaitait savoir.

Quelque peu affamé il sortit une barre de céréale qu'il mangea rapidement et resta ainsi caché toute la nuit surveillant avec attention le moindre déplacement dans les alentours.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sasuke paniqua en constatant qu'il s'était endormi contre l'arbre. ' Merde' Il se releva rapidement, grognant en sentant la lumière du jour violenter ses yeux ainsi que la douleur au niveau de son cou. Il sortit ses jumelles afin d'inspecter la maison.. La limousine était toujours là... Il remonta ses jumelles vers les fenêtres ouvertes et vit une jeune gouvernante plier des vêtements..rien de plus. Le blond semblait vivre là.

Restait plus qu'à entrer.

Se retournant, Sasuke constata qu'il était bel et bien à l"orée d'une forêt. Petite certes, mais assez pour le cacher pendant un certain temps. Il s'y enfonça donc un peu, aux aguets du moindre bruit étrange qui pourrait survenir et installa tranquillement sa tente qu'il sortit de son sac à dos. Il but quelques gorgées d'eau, se mouilla un peu le visage et humidifia un gant avec lequel il nettoya son corps. Une fois terminé, il repartit sur son lieu d'observation et vit arriver une camionnette de la société ElecJapan. Un mécanicien en sortit, discuta avec un garde du corps qui acquiesça et le laissa entrer.

La villa était protégé à l'extrême avec les six gardes du corps. De plus il se doutait que plusieurs caméras cachés devait orner les murs ainsi que des alarmes. La tâche s'annonçait difficile.

Trois jours.

Trois longs jours durant lesquels Sasuke restait là dans cette forêt à guetter la maison du blond jour et nuit quand il ne dormait pas. Il avait presque terminé ses provisions et ses réserves d'eau. Dormir dans la tente n'était pas non plus la meilleure chose s'il soit... D'autant plus que le brun en avait marre de ses rêves mouillés qui le réveillait parfois... Il ne cachait pas qu'il s'était masturbé quelque fois... Ah ben oui. On fait comme on peut hein.

Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il vivait une pseudo torture en ce moment.

Naruto était parti ce matin, il devait passer à la phase supérieure : Infiltration.

Sasuke avait constaté que le mécanicien venait tous les jours à la même heure : 19h. Il était 18h30 et il savait que le bonhomme arriverait bientôt. Il se déplaça discrètement jusqu'au virage, situé au bout de la rue ou était la villa du yakuza, tournant à gauche avant de longer un peu la route et il attendit son type. Comme prévu, la camionnette arriva. Le brun se mit alors en plein milieu de la route, la camionnette fonçant dans sa direction se mit à klaxonner. Il ne bougea pas, elle re-klaxonna. Il ne bougea toujours pas.

-Hey mec bouge toi de là!

Le type brailla hors de sa fenêtre mais ça ne changeait rien.. Sasuke ne bougerait pas de là, point. Il comprenait pas ?

Le brun s'avança lentement vers le type encore installé dans sa camionnette et arriva devant sa fenêtre.

-Ben alors petit con tu captes pas? T'as quoi à te mettre devant la ro...AARGH

PAN.

PAN.

PAN.

Trois coups net et précis dans la tempe. L'homme s'écroula sur son siège, agonisant et Sasuke rangea son arme. Il monta dans la voiture, déshabillant l'homme qu'il jeta derrière la fourgonnette avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Il prit son portefeuille, prenant connaissance de l'identité de l'homme et tn rictus aux lèvres, il emprunta le chemin pour la demeure Uzumaki.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure il se gara devant la bâtisse et attrapa la manette d'outils posé sur le siège passager. Ses cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval courte sous une casquette rouge, il descendit de la camionnette avant de se faire barrer la route par un garde du corps plus que baraqué, le regard glacial et la joue balafrée. Gardant son sang froid le brun commença.

-Je suis le remplaçant de monsieur Teuchi, il avait un empêchement et je prends sa place aujourd'hui.

L'homme, tel une armoire de glace le fixa un instant les yeux plissés mais Sasuke garda son assurance.

On est Uchiwa où on l'est pas hein.

-Suis moi.

Silencieusement, il suivit le garde qui une fois avoir débloqué la porte d'entrée à l'aide de son mpreinte digitale, retourna à son poste.

Il expira longuement de soulagement avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Le hall était grand et luxueux. Coloré et décoré avec goût, Sasuke appréciait le lieu. Mais ce n'était franchement pas le moment. En attendant il devait savoir où se trouvait la chambre du blond ...Et ce n'était pas les pièces qui manquaient. Il marcha ci et là, croisant plusieurs majordomes et autres femmes de ménage et finit par en héler une. Une jeune brunette au regard fuyant.

-Mademoiselle!

-Ou..oui?

Elle eut un geste avant de lui demander avec hésitation, le visage baissé, les mains jointes devant elle.

-Pouvez vous m'indiquer la chambre de monsieur Uzumaki s'il vous plaît je viens pour des réparations

Sans croiser son regard elle acquiesça et le conduisit enfin devant la salle à coucher de Naruto. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine orsque la jeune fille tourna les clefs dans la pièce et qu'il entra enfin.

-Savez vous à quelle heure il sera de retour?

-De..demain je crois bien...

Ah.. Il avait donc tout son temps.

-Merci

Elle repartit sans un mot de plus après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Il alluma la lumière, observant la pièce avec attention. Un lit King size, un tapis blanc de fourrure, une bibliothèque, une cheminée, un bureau... Une chambre de luxe. Classe et distinguée dans des mélanges de couleurs variant de l'ocre et blanc. Après une inspection rapide - y'avait pas de temps à perdre inutilement quand même - il se dirigea vers le bureau, posa la mallette d'outils sur la table, dans laquelle il avait viré marteau et autre pour insérer flingues et autres matos nécessaires. Il en sortit une épingle et débloqua habilement le loquet.

Qui aurait cru qu'il reconnaissant envers Kabuto un jour?

Les tiroirs ouverts, il commença sa fouille, le cœur battant. Il trouva tout un tas de feuilles, des lettres, et autres documents en rapports avec le business du blond mais pas de trucs mafieux en vue. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le double fond du tiroir et vit une pochette orange qu'il tira. Dessus, un tourbillon y était dessiné. Le signe du clan Uzumaki... Sasuke en avait entendu parler. Paraissait-il que le père du blond Minato était le fondateur même du clan et avait été le créateur de leur groupe de Yakuza. C'est durant son vivant que leur réputation et pouvoir s'est étendue et c'est désormais Naruto qui a sut prendre la relève habilement. Sasuke n'en savait pas plus de cette histoire et cela ne l'intéressait pas non plus. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe découvrant une photo de Minato et le blond petit. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun en reconnaissant la petite bouille mignonne de Naruto alors qu'il semblait n'avoir que cinq ans tout au plus. Ses grands yeux bleus rieurs fixaient la caméra d'un air innocent et curieux tandis qu'un large sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Ses mêmes cheveux blonds et dorés retombaient sur son front, et ses petites mains s'accrochaient au cou de son père. Il reposa la photo et vit un calepin qu'il ouvrit délicatement tant les pages semblaient fragiles. On y voyait la liste de tous les grands membres de Yakuzas du japon et leur profil. Sur certains profil une marque rouge ressemblant à une tâche de sang était inscrite avec l'inscription , 'assassiné par Kyubi, tué par Kyubi ou ennemi de Kyubi' selon les uns ou les autres. Kyubi... Il se rappelait bien de ce pseudo. Il vit enfin le nom Uchiwa et les battements de son cœur déjà affolé, s'accélèrent Que pourrait-il bien y trouver?

Il commença à lire avec attention.. Apprenant au fur et à mesure que son père avait été la cible de nombreuses poursuites pendant que Minato était encore en vie. Le Yakuza concurrençait le clan Uzumaki , par sa force et son pouvoir et ce, jusqu'à ce que une tuerie soit lancé à leur encontre, faisant disparaître presque la totalité des Uchiwa du japon. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment... Est ce qu'à cause de cette rivalité, le clan Uzumaki aurait été capable d'organiser le massacre des Uchiwas? Il entendit des bruits et se dépêcha de tout ranger. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, voyant la limousine noire se garer et sortit de la pièce. Il dévalisa les escaliers et reprit une marche calme avant de croiser Naruto en sortant. Il baissa la tête le souffle coupé et le cœur battant lorsqu'il effleura l'épaule du Yakuza. Cachant son visage sous la casquette, il avança prudemment jusqu'à sa camionnette. Le blond se retourna en sa direction un instant , plissant légèrement les yeux avant de rentrer chez lui.

C'était de la folie pure et simple. Sasuke repensa à ce qu'il avait lu. Presque tous les membres de son clan avaient été tués? Par qui? Pourquoi? Cela signifiait donc qu'il était un survivant lui et son frère. Et son père alors? Etait-il encore en vie? Trop de choses restaient floues.

Il avait bien entendu laissé la fourgonnette garée dans une rue de campagne et avait reprit sa moto qu'il avait prit soin de ranger dedans avant de repartir a son appart.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Sasuke tenta tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans toutes ces informations Car s'il pensait avoir bien compris, il y avait de fortes chances que la disparition de son clan soit du aux Uzumaki Son cœur se resserra alors en réalisant que Naruto était bel et bien leur ennemi. Il aurait bien voulu rester afin de lire la suite mais c'était franchement trop risqué. Mais pourquoi dans ce cas Itachi traînait-il avec le blond s'ils étaient sensés être rivaux? Son frère l'aurait-il trahi?

Étrange..

Mieux valait demander les informations directement à Orochimaru.

Il chercha a le joindre mais n'y parvint pas. Aussitôt on frappa à sa porte. Chose qui l'inquiéta. Il était près de deux heures du matin et personne ne savait où il vivait...Enfin normalement... Il resta silencieux, dans le noir, attendant que l'autre s'en aille. Mais quelques coups retentirent encore. Qui cela pouvait -il bien être? Il chargea alors son flingue et avec méfiance, s'avança vers la porte. On frappa encore et il demanda.

-Qui est-ce?

Silence.

Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir fait semblant d'être absent.

-Qui est là?

Sa voix retentit, cachant parfaitement son angoisse actuelle. Il gardait son sang froid et était prêt à tirer dès la première seconde, sans pitié ou états d'âmes

Personne ne parla mais les coups reprirent.

Sasuke enleva le loquet et prudemment, entrouvrit la porte. Il vit un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir au col relevé cachant la moitié de son visage ainsi qu'un chapeau.

-Vous êtes?

L'homme ôta son chapeau et dévoila son visage. Aussitôt le brun reconnu, l'étrange personnage qu'il avait rencontré dans le bar et devant l'hôtel la fois il attendait Naruto. Ses yeux rouges flamboyaient et sa chevelure, noire, telle une crinière retombait dans son dos. Son visage était dur et inexpressif le fit froncer les sourcils.. Il semblait encore pire que son frère. D'ailleurs il retrouva une fois de plus des traits similaires a son aîné

-Je suis Madara, Madara Uchiwa.

TBC

* * *

_Note de fin : Merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre ma fic et aux reviewvers anonymes dont les commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir!_

Bye

;)


End file.
